


Caranthir

by oEllenao



Series: Fanart rodzynek, pod którym można podrzucać prompty fanfikowe [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Gen, I'm not like Alan Lee or Jef Murray ;), cause I'm not like Matejko or Podkowiński ;), co ja znajduję na dysku ;), little manipulation, podarunek, so I have fun with photos :p
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: Ot, znalazłam kiedyś (hmm...dwa-trzy lata temu?) zdjęcie jakiegoś modela [link, bez spacji: http:// www.mens-hairstyle. com/25-long-hairstyles-men-2015. html - pan pod numerem 11.] i się nim pobawiłam w programach, żeby wyszedł Caranthir z wyobraźni. W sepii wygląda lepiej niż w oryginale, bo oryginalna wersja ma więcej baboli (ciekawostka: w oryginale towarzyszy mu czerwień, jakoś tak od początku ten kolor mi do niego pasował i zieleń - szata), choć wiem, że i tak ma swoje mankamenty. Ale, grafika i pokrewne to zdecydowanie nie moja para kaloszy, nawet na amatorkę się nie nadaję ;), a to był jednorazowy wyskok (no dobra, mam jeszcze w odmętach dysku Belega, ale nie chcecie go zobaczyć) i przede wszystkim prezent dla drogiej Car., wielbicielki Caranthira (ja to antywielbicielka, zwłaszcza tego, tego... synalka, co mi Sindarów obraża ;) ale czego się nie robi dla innych ;) zwłaszcza gdy prezent ma być pociechą na gorsze dni). I to dla Car. wszystko, technicznie niedoskonała manipulacja (bo rysunki wyszłyby jeszcze gorzej od niej :D).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Car.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Car.).



> Ot, znalazłam kiedyś (hmm...dwa-trzy lata temu?) zdjęcie jakiegoś modela [link, bez spacji: http:// www.mens-hairstyle. com/25-long-hairstyles-men-2015. html - pan pod numerem 11.] i się nim pobawiłam w programach, żeby wyszedł Caranthir z wyobraźni. W sepii wygląda lepiej niż w oryginale, bo oryginalna wersja ma więcej baboli (ciekawostka: w oryginale towarzyszy mu czerwień, jakoś tak od początku ten kolor mi do niego pasował i zieleń - szata), choć wiem, że i tak ma swoje mankamenty. Ale, grafika i pokrewne to zdecydowanie nie moja para kaloszy, nawet na amatorkę się nie nadaję ;), a to był jednorazowy wyskok (no dobra, mam jeszcze w odmętach dysku Belega, ale nie chcecie go zobaczyć) i przede wszystkim prezent dla drogiej Car., wielbicielki Caranthira (ja to antywielbicielka, zwłaszcza tego, tego... synalka, co mi Sindarów obraża ;) ale czego się nie robi dla innych ;) zwłaszcza gdy prezent ma być pociechą na gorsze dni). I to dla Car. wszystko, technicznie niedoskonała manipulacja (bo rysunki wyszłyby jeszcze gorzej od niej :D).

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, Jura męczyła kiedyś, żeby zrobić miejsce na wasze fanfikowe prompty (i miała rację, bo tu będzie wygodniej je potem wyłapywać niż pod fikami), a więc kochani czytelnicy, jeśli mogę się jakoś wam odwdzięczyć, jeśli będziecie mieć kiedyś jakieś życzenie, ochotę na fanfika (coś z kanonu: postać, miejsce, wydarzenie, cytat itp.), to śmiało można tutaj dawać znać w komentarzach (te spod fików będę tu w razie czego dopisywać) :)


End file.
